


着迷

by Celine0428



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine0428/pseuds/Celine0428





	着迷

着迷  
OOC/现实向脑洞/不负责开车

人在疲惫至极的时候才是最真实的时候。  
田柾国在极度疲劳要昏倒的后台，无力思考太多，身体已经到达了极限，支撑着他撑下去的就是对防团的爱，对金泰亨的爱。  
这是团队的舞台，而他不能让这个舞台因为自己而变得不完美，他不会原谅自己。  
金泰亨也是一样。金泰亨对舞台上的自己要求更为严格。稍微有一些疏忽就要自责很久。  
田柾国是被抬着到休息室的，他苍白而脆弱，工作人员一边给他吸氧，一边给他做按摩，试图缓解一下他的痛苦，金泰亨在一边站着，不知道该做些什么去帮他，只能握住他的手，在他的手心里画一个心，告诉他哥哥一直都在。  
金泰亨面无表情自己待在角落里，他有些感冒，舞台上有些失误，他觉得愧疚，自己待在角落里难过的时候，田柾国看到了，很想从背后给他一个拥抱，可是不可以。  
金泰亨和田柾国都是很低调的人，他们虽然爱得深，可是却不张扬，两个人外貌极为优秀，舞台上表现力很强，金泰亨还是有名的舞台表情巨匠，田柾国也是巨帅一男的，可两个人私下里其实都是有点害羞的可爱性格。  
他们都太过了解对方，这种时候只能靠自己调节，再亲密的人也没办法走进那个私密的角落。  
所有人都在对他们说没关系，你是最棒的。其实无法去原谅的，无法被原谅的，只有自己。  
这是自己在与自己怄气。  
金泰亨是个很靠谱的人，这是田柾国刚认识他的时候就深深知道的一件事。  
金泰亨很体贴，又很开朗善良，他最善于把阳光带给活在阴影里的孩子。他能察觉到田柾国的怕生，田柾国的害羞，他就那样闯进田柾国呆着的阴影里，把阳光带过来。田柾国看着他的时候，是有仰慕的，他的V哥总是做得很好，到哪里都是V的主场，即使语言不同，他也能很快和别人熟起来，得到大家的喜爱。他在舞台上很性感，那是一种对男人女人来说都很有吸引力的性感。当田柾国在看着金泰亨的直拍太过兴奋支起帐篷的时候，田柾国知道他对金泰亨的喜欢，有了变化。  
田柾国是个很有能力的人，这是金泰亨刚见到田柾国的时候就察觉到的一件事。  
他唱歌很好，很有自信，他们开始练舞的时候，田柾国的舞蹈就很有力量，那种力量让金泰亨很喜欢，田柾国很稳，他从小就很稳，现场很稳，做人很稳，优越的长相也很稳，他练出来的肌肉更是让金泰亨爱不释手。田柾国性格虽然害羞，但是在他们的影响下已经慢慢变得开朗，学习能力很强，研究的东西很多，即使不做爱豆，小国也一定会是个很厉害的人。笑起来可爱，哭起来可爱，学自己表情的时候可爱，臭屁的时候也可爱。可是总有那么一些瞬间，金泰亨会看着田柾国心跳漏半拍，小国穿着制服的时候真的太帅了。让人完全移不开眼睛。  
爱情对他们来说是很陌生的东西。  
互相爱慕又做爱的关系，是爱情吗？  
他们太早进公司练习，在刚懵懂的时候已经在对方身边，从此事业和生活全都在一起。连社交圈子都不可避免要重合。  
就像这天，田柾国因为舞台上有一点失误落了泪，大家都冲上去哄他，还一起聚餐吃了好吃的。  
结束回酒店以后，金泰亨问他带东西没有，田柾国心下一抖，给他回，带了。  
田柾国那个巨大的包里什么都有，最里面隔层里面的口袋里总是会备着让他和金泰亨快乐的东西。  
过了一会儿金泰亨就来了，穿着大码衬衫阔腿裤，锁上门以后就脱了阔腿裤随手挂在门口的衣架上。  
他们从没在演唱会期间做过，演唱会要消耗太多体力。现在虽然是巡演结束，但是他们还会有一些采访拍摄，还要和哥哥们出去转转买些特产才会回国。  
田柾国搂着他哥的腰，他的腰又细又柔软，从衬衣下摆伸进去，没穿内衣。柔软的小肚子手感很好，再往下，大腿很有肉感，金泰亨看着他的脸，在仔细观察他的眼睛。  
“我没事了。”田柾国说着把人抱在大腿上，两个人开始亲吻。  
“等一下。”金泰亨按住自己大腿间乱摸的手，拿出来手机在群聊天里发了一条消息：“我刚才去看小国，小国已经睡了。我陪他一会儿也睡了。”  
金泰亨的衬衫被拉下一半，田柾国亲吻着他的每一寸皮肤，金泰亨的手抚摸着田柾国的每一寸肌肉，他们两个一直都很沉迷对方的脸和身体，爱情如果是有趣的性游戏的话，那他们两个应该都是个中高手。  
金泰亨面对面双腿大开坐在田柾国怀里，臀肉被他肆意揉捏，“疼吗？”田柾国知道自己手劲儿大，没捏了几下就给他留下了几条红印，就没再使劲儿，嘴唇和他分开，问他。“唔。”金泰亨没回答他，直接亲上来，眼神迷离。金泰亨是性感天成，鬼知道他那些让人一炮冲天的小表情从哪里学的。  
两个人在床上滚在一起，田柾国伏在他腿间把他含进去的时候，金泰亨捂着嘴不让自己发出声音，田柾国的嘴和他的人一样有能力让金泰亨疯狂着迷，一阵吞吐以后，金泰亨把他拉过来接吻，他喜欢看着田柾国的眼睛，总是会不自觉赞叹：“小国的眼睛真清澈。”  
“其他的呢？就不清澈了吗？”田柾国和人鼻尖贴着鼻尖说。  
“那你先要让我见识一下。”金泰亨含笑挑衅地挑了挑眉。田柾国两根手指捅了进去，很紧很热。  
“自己做过准备了？”田柾国笑了，“哥哥真疼我。”他俩平常要做都是田柾国帮他准备，因为金泰亨大宝贝害羞，害羞到宁可不做也不去自己清洗。  
金泰亨最受不了田柾国一脸纯真说出来这种话，撇过脸去不看他，脸烧起来，田柾国拿过放在一边的润滑剂挤满，加了一根手指，捏着下巴把金泰亨转过来亲他的眼睛，他的鼻梁和他的嘴唇。  
金泰亨笑着捧着他的脸：“我们柾国宝开心就好了。”  
田柾国看着金泰亨的笑容，金泰亨就是这样一个人，总是幸福地笑着，把最好的一面给他，金泰亨自己的难过伤心却从来不说，他炸了眨眼，泪水落在金泰亨脸上：“哥，我真的好幸福，现在死掉都可以。”金泰亨伸出舌头，舔掉他脸上的泪水。  
饶是做过很多次，田柾国进去的时候金泰亨依然觉得胀得要坏了。  
他和田柾国两个人的尺寸都相当可观，田柾国给他深喉的时候，他知道他也很难受，但是田柾国从来都是笑得甜甜地看着他，一口吞掉他的东西，像一头傻兔子。  
现在这头傻兔子正在他身体力撒欢。  
抽插了一阵以后，金泰亨慢慢有了快感，一双长腿缠上田柾国的腰，出气不匀，在田柾国耳边不停地喘息。  
田柾国退出来，让金泰亨换个姿势跪趴着，这个姿势他可以看到他最喜欢的蜜桃臀，而且也可以找准角度更发力，两人对彼此身体完全清楚，他知道金泰亨最喜欢他插哪里，果然插了几十下金泰亨双手捂脸开始低声呜咽：“太快了，小国，我受不了了，停下来，慢一些。我要死了，田柾国。”  
田柾国俯下身，胸膛贴着他的后背，捏着下巴和他接完吻说：“哥以后有了什么事情要主动跟我说，如果再让我发现不和我说，我可不依。”  
“说，都跟你说。”金泰亨说完以后田柾国的回复是更猛烈的进攻。  
“小兔崽子。”金泰亨带着哭腔，要跪不住，要往前躲的时候，田柾国一把搂着他的腰把人抱向自己。嘴里唱着《看这里》：“여기 봐 도망가지 마看这里 不要逃，哥哥不是最喜欢我的嗓音吗？为什么要逃跑呢？”  
后半段的战场转移到了浴室，金泰亨双腿盘在田柾国腰上，田柾国每走一步金泰亨都觉得自己可能要背这个虎弟弟给弄坏，到浴室以后田柾国一把扯过一条浴巾给他哥披上，把人压在墙上，他们对面有个镜子，金泰亨看过去只看到双眼迷离的自己，双手环抱着田柾国的脖子，田柾国的肌肉线条很好看。  
结束的时候金泰亨全身微红，射了两次，田柾国放了一水缸温水，两个人躺在一起，金泰亨转过和他接吻，看到田柾国一脸的过意不去又有一丝窃喜。“？”金泰亨眼睛睁大看着他，不知道这孩子又在想什么。  
“我真的好爱哥哥。”田柾国一把抱住金泰亨，一脸幸福，金泰亨不知道他又在开心什么，但是也跟着嘿嘿笑抱住他的脖子。  
田柾国看着金泰亨被水打湿的发梢，水润的眼睛，美得仿佛不是世间人，就觉得好幸福，世一美是自己男朋友这个事情，只要想一下就会觉得很幸福。  
第二天飞机场厚比一脸憔悴。  
“你怎么了，厚比，今天是失去希望的一天吗？”闵玧其逗他。  
“你们昨天有没有听见别的声音啊？我总觉得不是我的房间就是隔壁小国的房间有别的声音。”  
“你是不是被之前直播里一直在刷的背后有人给吓怕了？阿西我就说了不要刷那种东西。”闵玧其说。  
“可能吧。”厚比说完就补交了。  
后排两个并排睡着的小孩子早就陷入沉睡了。  
完。


End file.
